In various fields of application, and especially in various transport fields, it is necessary to securely mount a payload to a support structure, such as a support structure of the transporting vehicle. Because of motions, accelerations and vibrations arising during transport of the payload, it is further necessary that such a mounting arrangement is able to provide spring damping of the arising loads, preferably in multiple axes, and especially in three axes. The mounting arrangement thus includes several spring damping elements forming a multi-axis or three-axis spring damping system for mounting the payload in a spring-damped manner relative to a support structure.
A particular field of application of such spring damping systems is for the transport of a payload in a spacecraft, such as a space shuttle, to a space station, for example. In this field of application, the payload is sometimes carried on a standardized load carrier that makes it possible to remove the load unit including the payload and the load carrier out of a space shuttle payload bay with the aid of a robotic arm or the like. In this regard, typically, a payload is mounted on a pallet as the load carrier, and the pallet in turn is screwed to a load platform as a support structure in the payload bay of the space shuttle. The mounting of the pallet is conventionally carried out with a spring damping system interposed between the load and the support structure, for example as disclosed in German Patent Publication DE 10 2006 054 274 B3. That mounting arrangement provides a suppression of rolling motions in two axes, and an independent adaptation of the spring-mounting and damping in all three axes. However, it has been found that the known arrangement of the known spring damping system is relatively complex, cumbersome and costly especially for damping very low frequency vibrations or motions of the received payload, because the known embodiment of the spring damping system is designed to also fulfill further requirements. Therefore, to simply fulfill the multi-axis spring damping requirements, the known mounting system is more complicated and costly than it needs to be.